


Who Are You

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Glanni Glæpur - Freeform, M/M, Magic Robbie Rotten, Mental Breakdown, split personality kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robbie Rotten, lesser known as Glanni Glæpur.He's kept his identity hidden for years, going so far as to change get his name and over all look completely. He's even become very close with Sportacus but how will the elf react when Robbie admits his true identity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The start is short, longer chapters coming soon

Glanni rocked back and fourth in the grass, tears streaked his face. The entire town had been poisoned to the point of near death, even the hero was put in the hospital. As badly as Glanni wanted to be rich he didn't want to cause the death of an entire town. He kept going over the situation again and again..Each moment he relived it the further it drew him into a mental state he hadn't entered before. His gaze turned to look up at the star spotted night. Everything around him seemed so calm in this moment and he wanted a piece of this feeling to carry with him always. 

This is where Robbie was formed. 

Robbie would grow to be a more gentle version of Glanni. Robbie would be nicer, more antisocial and anxious. This would build onto his innocence. This persona would have a good deal of cute little quirks as well. A fear of heights, a show of great pride and a specific way of walking and talking. Robbie would be Glanni's comfort to fall back on.

 

Morning came slowly for Glanni, well if anyone slept on an uneven piece of ground it'd feel like an eternity. He drew himself up from the grass and looked in the direction of the town. Even from atop this hill he could still feel the negative energy. As much as he'd like to turn and leave the town he had to go back. He wanted to be sure not everyone was dead due to him. That wasn't something he could handle.  
Once he entered the town he hid himself in the shadows. He couldn't let the police see him at all or he'd surely be in a good deal of trouble. He stayed in place against a shop before the perfect disguise came to mind. He quickly slipped into the shop only to step out a few minutes later looking like a completely different man. He wore a small purple vest with purple pants that were just below his chest. His hair was even changed and geld up, something he hadn't really ever done. He walked about the streets in a very confused manner, wanting to seem as if he was just someone passing through. He soon found his way to the hospital where he hero was and peeked in the window. He looked in very bad shape and guilt clung harder to Glanni's heart. How could he do such a thing?


	2. A new man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks have passed and the town is recovering. Glanni is still hiding within the persona of Robbie Rotten and it seems to be working.

Glanni sat upon a park bench in his Robbie attire. A few weeks had passed since the poisoning and things seemed to be calming down. He'd still kept himself hidden among the streets and walks kept in shadow. There was no point in causing more damage yet, even if it cost him a lot of money. For his crimes to work the people had to be well again. 

His gaze scanned over the area. It was a quiet day, quiet and relaxing. It'd been a good deal of time since Glanni had gotten any good sleep and he was starting to drift off. His head fell forward slightly and his eyelids hung heavy before a loud noise sounded from behind him.

"Hello there!" The voice was full of cheer,"Are you new to Lazytown?" 

Glanni jumped at the sudden sound and quickly spun around only to be met with the face of Íþró. He looked a little under the weather but otherwise seemed normal. 

"I..I'm just..Passing through, I'm not staying." Glanni forced out a nervous, fake smile and his body language became awkward. He stepped back but the front half of his body was still leaning forward. A small detail to really sell this 'Robbie' character. 

Íþró looked confused for a moment before smiling,"Why would you not want to stay? We have..Well it'll take a bit to do, but we have good food and nice towns folk. What's your name by the way? 

Glanni bit his bottom lip lightly in a nervous manner,"My name is Robbie...Rotten.." He raised a brow. 

"Well it's nice to meet you Robbie!" Íþró gave a firm pat on the man's back,"If you need help just call!" And with that he flipped his way away.

Glanni's expression shifted from nervous to confused. Íþró...Didn't recognise him. And this disguise wasn't that even that good, just a change of clothes hair and a bit of blush. Maybe even the other towns people wouldn't recognise him. He smiled. If he could keep up this act then he could stay here forever. He could paint himself as an innocent man and go about his normal crimes without anyone knowing! The thought was almost enough to make him let out a laugh of triumph. 

He casually strolled out of the park and down the sidewalk. Barely anyone was out and about, this wasn't all that surprising though. He stopped here and there to peek into stores and homes. If he was going to be staying here he needed supplies. He dare ask for a room at a hotel, or try any of his old tricks when he was Richy Rich. He'd simply have to sneak into some homes or shops and steal in small, unnoticeable amounts. At the same time he still had to build a good reputation with everyone but..How would he go about doing that? He couldn't make another big entrance or anything like that. It'd draw too much attention. Perhaps he'd just let the people find him as he is.


End file.
